Halo Battle Evolution:Dumb Mapping
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: The owner and Kotana are on a mission to find the Cartographer! Along with Emirates and Police they ride in barges and touch down on one of Auras islands. With these men, Echo 419, and stack people they invade the island. During the invasion Auras map room is found but it is protected by the dreaded fanatics. A hunter even decides to pledge loyalty to chiefs, but is killed anyway.


Silent cartographer

Two barges, Echo 419 and Bravo 022, are close to an island below the water. The main person in charge is Echo 419.

Cortana: "The contract believes that what they call a "silent cartographer" is somewhere on the island. The cartographer is a map room that takes us to the control center of Halo. There are multiple structures and installations on the island. One of them contains Map room."

FoehammerCOM: "We are approaching LZ, it will get very hot! Ready to put it out." Touch the ground! Hit it, Marines!

Staff sheriff stacking: "Go, go, go!"

and / or

Staff sheriff stacking: "Stack people, let us move!"

Either

Marines: "Get out! Go, go!"

Once the beach is cleared the covenant enemies:

Marine Corps: "Regional security. All enemies have been eliminated."

Either

Cortana: "Regional security."

FoehammerCOM: "Affirmation. Recycling 419 entry. Someone ordered a warthog?"

Policeman StackerCOM: "Hey, I don't know if you called, Foehammer!"

Either

Marine CorpsCOM: "Listen to my music, Foehammer!"

FoehammerCOM: "You know our motto: we deliver."

When the chieftain boarded the driver's seat of the warthog, the two Marines occupied the passenger seat and the turret.

Cortana: "Okay, let's move out. Let's go to a map room and show us the location of the Halo Control Center."

When the team is close to the main building:

Cortana: "Where, on the cliff wall; I bet, Silent Cartographer is in that facility."

(About Heroes/Legend): "They are already inside! We need to get there quickly before we can find the location of the Halo Control Center!"

Private First Class Hosky: (If he looks at the Covenant Dropship on Warthog) "What other people saw what I saw? How can we get around that, right?"

When the owner begins to enter the facility:

Cortana: "The covenant is fighting a real fight! The cartographer must be here. My analysis shows that the map room should be at the bottom of the facility. Let's move on."

The chief arrives at the top of a slope leading to the open gate. A group of covenants stood at the door, and a fanatic blocked the way.

Cortana: "Don't let them lock the door!"

The door is closed.

Cortana: "Interesting... I underestimated the contract's understanding of the Halo subsystem. They locked the door and we didn't have enough firepower to pass them."

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Keyes."

Captain JacobsCOM: "Come on, Cortana. Have you found the control center?"

CortanaCOM: "Negative, Captain. The Covenant has hindered our progress. Unless we can disable the safety system of this device, we can't continue."

Captain CaseCOM: (Slightly paused) "Understood. We are still heading to the target. When we get there, I may lose contact. (Pause) This is your order. I hope that you use any necessary means. Force you into the facility and find Halo's control center. We must reach the center before the covenant, failure, people, not an option."

FoehammerCOM: "Echo 419 to the ground team. I will stay at the station and pay attention to the covenant."

Policeman StackerCOM: "The second team, ready! So everyone is on the top!"

Marine CorpsCOM: "LZ looks safe, sir, no movement."

Captain CaseCOM: "Good luck, others. Case is out."

Cortana: "We need to find security measures to open this door."

When the chief passes a road leading to the island

Cortana: "There seems to be a road to the island."

If the chief passes the substation that protrudes from the cliff:

Cortana: "Well, this is the entrance to a secure substation, but it seems we have to find another way."

The chieftain went to a safe substation and fought against a number of covenant units, including a pair of hunters. In the end, he arrived at the substation. After entering, he must deal with another pair of hunters.

After reaching the security overlay panel:

Cortana: "Use the holographic panel to turn off the security system."

Alternative dialog: If you enter a safety station before entering the auto lock door of the map room.

Cortana: "This is not a map room. Analysis... (suspended) This is a security coverage station for major facilities, located elsewhere on the island. Closing the system prevents the covenant from locking us out."

Once Chief closes the system:

The previously locked door opened, revealing Zealot Elite, and rushed out of the door in surprise.

Cortana: "Good. This should open the door to the main shaft."

very quiet...

When the chief walks down the hall from the security substation, heads for the exit:

Bravo 022 PilotCOM: "Mayday, Mayday! Dropship Bravo 022 attacks the enemy! Repeat! We are in the midst of violent fire and are losing height!"

CortanaCOM: "Understood. We are on the road."

A group of invisible elites tried to ambush the chief. The chiefs beat them and started again.

The chieftain left the substation and saw the wreckage of Bravo 022 on the beach below. You can see the surrounding ocean body and the covenant forces.

Cortana: "Chief, Bravo 022 brought us some heavy weapons. After I saw us fighting against hunters, I think you can use them. Let us move along the beach. Watch out for any goods we can salvage."

The chief returned to the entrance of the cartographer and is now guarded by the hunter. The chief defeated the hunter and entered the structure again.

Once you enter the channel through the door that is now unlocked:

Shaft

The Master Chief walked over the platform overlooking the shaft and kicked a piece of loose debris down. It falls on a seemingly endless axis.

As the chief goes further down into the facility, enters the third of the four levels

FoehammerCOM: "Foehammer to the ground team, you have two enemies to enter quickly!"

Policeman StackerCOM: "Damn! Ok, guys, we got the company's contact, let's set the table. Let the enemy see!"

CortanaCOM: "It's easier to pull them down from inside the structure. Can you go in?"

Sheriff StackerCOM: "Negative! They are closing too fast, negative! (pause) Chief! You must find a cartographer! We will make them as busy as possible!"

CortanaCOM: "Give them a hell, the Marine Corps."

Cortana: "If we didn't leave here before the extra reinforcements arrived, we will be in a tight position. Let's find the map."

When the chief finally arrives at the cartographer:

Cortana: "There. The holographic panel should activate the map."

The chief activates the holographic group:

The silent cartographer's holographic display began to spin, and Halo's chart began to split.

Cortana: "Analysis... Halo's control center is there. If I correctly explain this structure, then this structure seems to be some kind of temple or shrine. (pause) interesting. Shrine is unlikely to be placed so important Place installation."

CortanaCOM: "Cortana vs. Captain Keyes."

Slightly pause.

FoehammerCOM: "The captain has withdrawn from contact, Cortana. His boat may be out of range or have equipment problems."

CortanaCOM: "Continue to try. Tell me when you re-establish contact, then tell his master and I have determined the location of the control center. We will go there as soon as possible."

FoehammerCOM: "Yes. Foehammer is out."

The Covenant reinforcements, including the fanatics from the first cutscenes, have re-occupied the upper levels of the facility, forcing the Emirates to continue fighting.

Once the chief arrives at the exit of the facility

CortanaCOM: "Cortana to Echo 419. The chieftain and I are both high, requesting a pick-up."

FoehammerCOM: "Roger. On the road."

As the CEO of 鹈鹕:

Echo 419 rises from the platform and rises rapidly, centering around the island.

CortanaCOM: "Let's get started. Foehammer. This is my coordinate and flight plan."

FoehammerCOM: "But, Cortana... these coordinates are all underground."

CortanaCOM: "The Covenant conducted a thorough seismic scan. My analysis shows that Halo is a honeycomb deep tunnel - around the entire ring."

The structure of the first pair of hunters emerged, revealing an underground tunnel; when the structure returned to its original position, Echo 419 lowered to it.

FoehammerCOM: "I hope your analysis is in money, Cortana. This is not a penny."

CortanaCOM: "Look at the bright side, Foehammer. The final look of the convention is to insert in the air... from the ground."

Echo 419 continues to fall through the structure, and the top collapses before everything darkens.

The level ends.


End file.
